


All Is Bright

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: Jack and Daniel frolic under the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 9





	All Is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 2.

Jack stared in bemused wonder. He’d been so far from good this year, by all rights there should’ve been coal under his Christmas tree. Instead Santa had left him the best present he’d ever unwrapped - one life-size, drowsing, naked archaeologist.

Flashes of blue, red, green, and yellow danced along the sweat-slick surface of Daniel’s skin. He lay beneath the lowest bough of fragrant fir, his body as warm as the fire softly crackling behind Jack.

Stretched out on the floor still half tangled in the blankets, Jack dreamily rested his cheek on his hand as he watched a stray piece of tinsel dangle above Daniel’s nose. If he blew just a little bit, it would tickle. Never one to resist temptation, Jack pursed his lips and breathed softly. The silver strand fluttered before brushing flesh.

A tiny crinkle appeared between Daniel’s brows as he wrinkled his nose.

A wicked grin curved Jack’s mouth, a precursor to the laugh he could feel building in his chest. A nearby angel swung back and forth like an admonishing finger as if to say, “Let him sleep in heavenly peace.” As the image of heavenly pieces filled Jack’s mind, his grin grew bolder. To hell with the angel.

Jack’s gaze roamed over Daniel’s body, searching for the perfect place to bring Daniel out of the arms of Morpheus and into his. Catching a glimpse of bare toes, Jack extended his own foot to caress the length of Daniel’s.

In response, Daniel’s toes curled and flexed. Mumbling unintelligibly, he flung his arm out, nearly smacking Jack’s face.

Jack ducked and grabbed the edge of the blanket to keep Daniel from rolling into the tree. As he settled them both back comfortably, he saw the red-nosed moose peering at him with crossed eyes as if to ask, Couldn’t you think of something better to stroke? Jack glared at the slipper. What did it know? Half the fun was taking your time in getting what you wanted.

Like Daniel, for example.

Jack had only half listened to his long-winded diatribe about why he wasn’t going to wear anything so absurd when the slippers had been unwrapped that morning. After enduring it for a full minute, Jack had assumed the perfect wounded look guaranteed to make one stubborn bookboy go from rebellious to repentant in nothing flat. Not that he wanted anything flat. Nor did he want a too easy surrender. Didn’t Daniel get it? This was supposed to be a game.

Okay, time for new rules.

Jack tumbled Daniel onto the couch and presented the moosewear as elegantly as slippers made of glass.

He only grinned as Daniel joked, “Does this mean someday my prince will come?”

Jack’s warm gaze promised Daniel the royal treatment.

With a long-suffering sigh, Daniel extended his leg regally, arching his bare foot before slowly sliding his toes in and out so the soft fur could tickle his naked skin before enveloping it. Jack couldn’t retrieve the other moose fast enough. Who knew the silly things would act as foreplay? Once both feet were encased in the goofy footwear, Daniel sprawled back on the couch, closed his eyes, and licked his lips. “God, Jack, these feel so nice and warm and snug all around me.”

Jack was no fool. He pounced. Stripping a moose off one delectable foot, he proceeded to demonstrate the superiority of his mouth for toe tingling purposes. He was damned if he’d lose an erogenous competition to a piece of floppy plush.

Applying hot, wet suction to the vulnerable toes drew arousing moans from Daniel. Jack paused, glancing up to see if Daniel was only playing or if this was really getting to him. The sight of Daniel with his arm thrown over his eyes, neck arching, sent a rush of blood south, making Jack achingly hard. From the telltale bulge in Daniel’s sweats, Jack wasn’t the only eager bunny in the room. Clearly it’d be a mercy to free him from the confining material.

Almost of their own accord, his hands reached for Daniel’s thighs. Urging them farther apart, he moved between the invitingly splayed legs. As Daniel sighed his name, Jack pressed a kiss to his quivering stomach before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured with a caress. Before the cold air could bring discomfort to the tender skin, Jack lowered his lips.

Now one goofy moose remained on Daniel’s foot, while the other had been lost in their sensual tussles. “You’re a goner, Bullwinkle,” Jack smirked as he contemplated the promise of the other foot. His glance moved to Daniel’s face, looking even younger than usual in slumber. “And so am I.” His heart melted at the sight.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ Daniel loved without reservation. His whole heart and soul were Jack’s for the asking. And Jack had asked, not with words but with touches.

The need to give back the same wondrous gift that had been given to him washed over Jack. He wanted to present himself in the best possible package so Daniel would have the fun of unwrapping him. Daniel’s gifts of that morning would help. All Jack had to do was slip carefully away without waking him.

Slowly he eased himself out of the warm cocoon of the blanket and tucked the end around Daniel so no errant draft would bother him while Jack was gone. Gathering the necessary boxes, Jack padded silently to the bathroom and the waiting shower.

*****

Daniel slowly awoke, his senses one by one taking account of his surroundings \- the crackling of the flames, the pungent scent of fir, the warmth of the blanket \- and the loneliness of being abandoned. Had he done something wrong?

“Jack?” he whispered, afraid there would be no answer.

“I’m here,” a husky voice reassured.

Instantly comforted by the love he heard in the voice, he blinked drowsy eyes and looked towards the sound.

At first haloes of candlelight and red gold flames filled his vision. He blinked again to distinguish between the light and the shadows. Standing in the center of the radiance was Jack, looking beyond breathtaking in the filmy linen garment. Backlit by the fire, the creamy material embroidered with gold threads took on a translucence which revealed the strong planes of Jack’s body. Daniel’s gaze swept up from the toned legs past the lean hips to the v-neck where bronze and silver chest hairs curled invitingly, begging to be stroked. Daniel swallowed hard as he followed the line of powerful neck and sensual lips up to the burnished heat smoldering in the dark eyes. Beneath the passion, Daniel beheld the pure flame of love. An almost tangible spark bridged the distance between them. Riveted Daniel shivered slightly in the rush of gooseflesh tingling his skin as his answering desire kindled.

Drowsiness fled as moisture disappeared from Daniel’s mouth. He actually had to clear his throat before he could form words. “Jack? What are you doing?”

“The best gift…” Jack’s voice trailed off as he shifted under the intent scrutiny.

Only half listening, Daniel watched the muscles ripple. He longed to reach out, but wouldn’t until he was sure of Jack’s wishes. Searching for a clue, he found it in a not unexpected place. The sheer fabric didn’t hide Jack’s arousal. Daniel felt his own body responding. His eyes widened, lifting swiftly back to meet Jack’s.

In a voice raspy with desire, Jack continued, “…is one that keeps on giving. So if you want me…” Jack paused and took a deep breath. “I’m yours.”

If? The thought whirled through Daniel’s gray cells. Who the hell wouldn’t want this godlike man?

He pushed away the blanket and frowned as his slippered foot tangled in it. Kicking both impatiently aside, he stood and caught just the trace of a smile on Jack’s face.

Mesmerized, he walked towards Jack, inhaling the winter spice from the soap he’d given him that morning. Freshly washed hair glowed damply silver in the muted light. Jack had even taken time to shave.

Daniel reached out a hand to gently touch Jack’s lips, almost afraid Jack was a desert mirage of perfection that would vanish if he blinked. Instead the vision took his hand and pressed a kiss into his palm.

The tender gesture caught Daniel’s breath. Dressed in his gift, Jack was offering himself completely, showing he belonged to Daniel as much as Daniel to him. Daniel knew he could ask for anything in that moment and Jack wouldn’t refuse him. Yet, Jack’s trust was so complete, Daniel would never betray that by asking for anything that would make his best friend and lover uncomfortable.

“What I want the most is…”

“Yes?”

As he felt the blush heating his cheeks, Daniel hesitantly asked, “Can I touch you, Jack?”

“You always could.”

Maintaining eye contact, Daniel sank to his knees.

Jack protested, “This isn’t about me; it’s for you.”

“You said I could have anything. I want to savor you.”

Jack’s gaze softened. “It is Christmas, after all, and you’re allowed a few sugarplums.”

With a grin, Daniel bent over Jack’s toes and placed a kiss on each one. A quiet sigh from above told him how much Jack relished the tenderness. Daniel was just getting started. He’d show Jack he could be as meticulous in play as he was in work. Moving on to the next step, he swirled his tongue across Jack’s ankle. A sharp indrawn breath urged him on. Grinning mischievously, Daniel continued his upward journey. Jack’s legs began to tremble, but he locked his knees and remained standing.

Underneath the winter spice, the primal, alpha-male scent of Jack was a heady intoxication. Inhaling deeply, Daniel began to slide the material up, kissing each fresh expanse of skin as he uncovered it. He detoured around the groin, wanting to save the best for last. As his tongue delved into Jack’s navel, hands suddenly gripped his arms and pulled him the rest of the way to his feet. Jack crushed his mouth to his, hungrily plunging his tongue past Daniel’s startled lips. Just as Daniel started to respond, Jack released him as abruptly as he’d snatched control.

“I’m sorry, Daniel, this was supposed to be your show.”

“It’s okay, Jack. I don’t mind, really.” Daniel smiled slowly at his colonel’s impatience. “The only thing that bothers me is that you’re still dressed and I’m not.”

Jack reached for the burnoose, but Daniel stopped him. “No, let me.” Quickly he eased the loose garment over Jack’s head and dropped it gently on a chair.

“You’re right, Daniel, this is better.” Jack brushed his knuckles lightly down Daniel’s cheek. “So what’s next?”

With a shy smile, Daniel laced his fingers through Jack’s and led him back to their nest of blankets under the tree. Jack looked only too willing to join him on the floor as they lay down side by side.

Daniel sighed as Jack’s lips feathered over his. It always surprised him how such a light touch could shoot desire so forcefully through his nerve endings. But what sent him even higher was the look burning in those brown eyes. In that moment Daniel knew he was seen without flaw in the eyes of unconditional love.

He wanted so much to express his love in turn. His lips pressed a trail of adoration along Jack’s firm jawline. A groan of need rumbled through Jack’s chest as Daniel teased a tender earlobe and dipped his tongue into the opening. “Patience, Jack.” His breathy whisper caressed moistened skin. 

Shuddering, Jack bent his head and dislodged Daniel’s mouth. Before Daniel could protest Jack lightly nipped the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

The assault of those commanding lips erased all thought of his original plan. Daniel had to blink hard to remind himself he was supposed to be in charge of the situation. From under his eyelashes he shot Jack an accusing look.

“What?” Injured innocence and smug guilt were blended in a way only Jack O’Neill could manage.

“You said it was my turn to play.” Daniel blinked his eyes a few more times for effect.

Jack caved. “Daniel, I’m…”

“Gotcha!” Daniel pounced like a frisky puppy, rolling Jack onto his back. Exultant that Jack was breathless from his onslaught, Daniel licked and nibbled his way down Jack’s chest, determined to keep him at his mercy. Somewhere about the taut planes of Jack’s stomach, Daniel realized Jack was being way too accommodating. Shouldn’t he have retaliated by now? With another sideways glance under his eyelashes, Daniel did a quick check of Jack’s mood.

Humor glinted from the depths of the lust-filled eyes. His expression was almost… was almost - son of a mummy wrapper! - indulgent. “If you pat me on the head, I swear I’ll stop right now and go read in bed.”

Jack didn’t move. “Isn’t this what you wanted? You doing all the initiating?”

“Where did you get that idea? Just because I asked to touch you doesn’t mean I don’t want you touching me back. God, Jack, do you have any idea what your hands do to me? I can’t think. Do you get what I’m saying to you, Jack? Dr. Jackson, multiple Ph.D.’s, a man who’s reputed to be a fairly bright fellow, can’t string two coherent words together.”

“Your linguistic skills don’t interest me at the moment. Now if that tongue had other uses…”

Daniel mentally shook his head at himself. What the hell had he been complaining about? Jack was offering himself up on a plate and he was arguing? He’d wanted his turn to play and he was getting it. What he’d thought was patronizing indulgence was merely Jack trying to find a way to please him. 

“Besides, if I did decide to pat you, I think I’d aim for a more enticing part of your anatomy.”

Daniel grinned impishly. “Like this one?” Moving further downward, he gently mouthed Jack’s balls before stroking his tongue along the firm shaft.

“Yep,” Jack gasped. “Oh yeah, that’s the one.”

Licking and suckling, Daniel used his tongue to drive his colonel mindless. Jack wasn’t the only one _non compos mentis_. Relishing the spicy taste and rugged feel of Jack, Daniel forgot everything else as he savored him completely. Feeling the passion mounting, he knew he had to pull back before his plans went kawoosh. With a final kiss of apology to Jack’s cock, he scaled the writhing body to recapture Jack’s mouth.

Jack’s initial protest was stilled.

After a long, dizzying moment, Daniel pulled back. “Jack, can I really have what I want?”

“I’m a man of my word, Daniel. Anything.”

Daniel couldn’t resist kissing him again at that. “I want you to hold me tight so I can feel like our Christmas together will never end while you’re deep inside me.”

“Are you saying that because you think that’s what I want?”

“The best Christmas present I could ever have, Jack, is the look in your eyes when we’re joined.”

Daniel reached into a pile of rustling tissue and withdrew a tube of honey almond massage cream which Jack had given him. Squirting some into his palm he warmed it with his hands. The sweet scent filled the room.

Daniel coated Jack’s eager, waiting cock with the slippery lotion. By the time he finished, they were both trembling with anticipation. He held out the tube for Jack to take some.

It wasn’t long until Jack had Daniel prepared and fully stretched. He bent and kissed Daniel’s shoulder.

Turning into Jack’s embrace, Daniel used his body to nudge him into a sitting position. When he had Jack exactly where he wanted him, Daniel straddled his lap, lowering himself onto the upright cock until he was completely filled with Jack. With a blissful sigh he leaned forward to meet Jack’s lips, raising himself a little before settling back.

Jack thrust in response. Daniel rocked back, encouraging a wilder rhythm until between thrust and rock they came to a very hard place indeed. As the shockwaves of ecstasy pounded up from Jack’s hips, Daniel threaded his fingers through the silvery hair and claimed Jack’s mouth in a fierce kiss. As their lips parted, Daniel’s eyes locked with Jack’s. A thrill ran through him at what he saw there. Daniel felt Jack’s look was unwrapping layer after layer of him, seeing straight to his heart and asking it a question.

“Yes, Jack,” he answered increasing the pace, “I do.”

The words were obviously enough for Jack as he surged up in one powerful, final thrust. And Daniel felt a warmth deep inside like a promise that his love was returned. The idea tumbled him over the edge as he shared his warmth with Jack.

Cradling Daniel’s back so he could remain inside him, Jack eased them both down onto the jumble of blankets. As Daniel snuggled on Jack’s chest, the most incredible peace and happiness stole over him. Without a doubt, Jack O’Neill was the best Christmas present ever.

As he saw the lights twinkling in Jack’s sated eyes, Daniel vowed to remain a very good boy indeed so he would always find this naughty colonel under his Christmas tree. If that happened, Daniel’s universe would always be bright.

THE END

* * *


End file.
